


Back-up

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [398]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, reworking of AoS 2x14
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 05:41:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: The one where Coulson and Hunter need Back-up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Considering the circumstances, Hunter slept fairly well. His wake-up call however, not so much. 

He startled awake, when he heard the sounds of multiple vehicles nearing their little cabin. He jumped almost a foot in the air, “What’s happening?” 

Coulson was standing in front of the window, relaxed as he watched the vehicles pull up, “SHIELD’s here.” He drew the blinds close and turned to Hunter.

“Ours or Theirs?” Hunter asked, already on his feet and thinking of a contingency plan.  


“Theirs.” Coulson sounded like he couldn’t care less that Fake-SHIELD has found them, which didn’t make sense at all. They were supposed to be in hiding.

“Damn it. How did they find us?”   


Coulson smiled, “I invited them.” Okay, now this made less sense.  


—

So, Coulson had a plan. It would’ve been nice to be informed of said plan but Coulson seemed adamant about keeping his mouth shut. At this point, Hunter wanted to shake Coulson just to get him to tell him what the plan was because right now, all Hunter had was a very rough outline of the plan which basically looked like this:

> Step 1: Get out of cabin.
> 
> Step 2: Steal a Quinjet
> 
> Step 3: Find Skye and Take back SHIELD
> 
> Step 4: Restore SHIELD’s name
> 
> Step 5: Retire on a nice tropical island with piña coladas.

The plan wasn’t really making Hunter feel any better. 

For example, how in the world were they going to steal a Quinjet if they didn’t know how to fly one?

“Do you even know how to fly that thing?” Hunter felt compelled to ask because the way things were panning out, Coulson was going to be the one that flies that thing.  


“I’ve watched May fly. I know a little.” Coulson replied, utterly confident in himself.  


Coulson’s answer did not make Hunter feel better. “How little?”

“I can get us off the ground.”  


“You do know there’s more to that like getting us back _on_  the ground?”  


Coulson didn’t answer, instead he pulled his visor down, concealing his face. Hunter did the same and followed quietly. They walked towards a clearing where a Quinjet was parked with only two guards. Maybe this was actually going to work.

“Now we just walk right up and-”  


_Drop your weapons and raise your hands in the air! We have you surrounded._

_“_ We’re not surrounded.” Hunter told Coulson because two guards was hardly enough to keep them surrounded.

Five men ran towards them from a cloaked Quinjet, all carrying weapons. 

_Oh._  Hunter thought to himself. _Guess we_ are _surrounded._

_—_

They were escorted into the Quinjet with their hands cuffed in front of them. Coulson at least looked apologetic at how his plan didn’t exactly work. 

“There was no back-up was there?” Hunter asked irritably. They could have escaped, regrouped… something. Getting caught now was just stupid and now they were going to be locked in a deep dark cell in the lowest levels of SHIELD, never to see sunlight again. Why did he even trust Coulson?  


The cargo door started to close when something whooshed by him. Hunter turned towards the front of the Quinjet to see an arrow sticking out of the controls. That was _definitely_  not there before. The cargo door started opening again and standing on the other side were two people. 

Two people that Hunter has only ever seen on TV. 

Coulson turned to him with a satisfied smirk, “Back-up.” 

The Black Widow launched herself into one of the guards, pulling his gun and swinging it so the guard crashed into another guard, sending them both crashing against the wall of the plane. 

Hawkeye shot arrows consecutively, knocking the hostiles out with a taser arrow - or at least that’s what it looked like to Hunter. 

Coulson and Hunter didn’t even have time to stand up before all of the guards were knocked out. That was the single coolest thing Hunter has seen and it looked like they didn’t even break a sweat. Coulson has got serious connections. _Damn._

_“_ Agent Hunter.” Coulson called out to him as Black Widow uncuffed his hands. “Agent Romanov and Agent Barton.”   


“Call me Natasha.” She smiled at him, and Hunter blinked. She then turned to Coulson to uncuff him.   


Hawkeye walked into the Quinjet, said nothing, then pulled Coulson into a very inappropriate kiss - especially when one of said people was still in the middle of being uncuffed. 

Natasha took the cuffs off and rolled her eyes, turning to Hunter. “Ignore them. They haven’t seen each other in over a year.” She said like she was discussing the weather.

“Easier said than done.” Hunter muttered, trying so very hard to look away.  


When the two finally realized that air wasn’t actually optional, they broke apart and heaved dreamy sighs.

“Hey boss,” Barton said with a smirk.   


“Glad you could come on such short notice. How’s being an Avenger?”

“Sucks. My husband couldn’t tell me he was alive because I was an Avenger so”   


“I did apologize for that, and you guys yelled at me all night last night.” Coulson _pouted._ Like a _child._

This was so weird.

“You deserved it.” Natasha told him from the front of the Quinjet, already getting ready for take-off. “You want me to get this thing in the air, or what?” 

Barton kissed Coulson one last time before he walked over to the front of the Quinjet too, clapping Hunter’s shoulder as he passed. 

“At some point you could have mentioned that back-up were two of the most feared assassins in SHIELD history turned Avengers” Hunter told Coulson, unimpressed.  


“Truthfully, I just wanted to see the look on your face when they showed up,” Coulson smirked, “Priceless.”  


Hunter rolled his eyes and turned to the duo in the front seat, “Glad I amuse you.” 

“He’s taken, buddy.” Clint called out, just before the Quinjet took off. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/151023344726/i-woke-up-at-2000h-today-which-means-im-gonna)


End file.
